


情迷好莱坞

by rrrubyyy_H



Category: Brad Pitt - Fandom, 彭于晏 - Fandom
Genre: Mild S&M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrubyyy_H/pseuds/rrrubyyy_H
Summary: 十年前那个美好的夏天，10岁的Jasmine从邻居叔叔身上感受到了像爸爸一样的温暖。她想再次见到他，再次感受他太阳般的怀抱。在好莱坞，一切都有可能发生，但一切也都有可能走向出人意料的方向...
Relationships: Brad Pitt/You, Brad Pitt/彭于晏
Kudos: 4





	情迷好莱坞

**Author's Note:**

> 献给cxh和ao3

《情迷好莱坞》

（一）

路边的棕榈树叶随着晚风轻轻舞动着，从厨房的窗户向山下看去，整座城市仿佛被撒上了金粉一样耀眼。可茉莉此刻并没有心情去欣赏夜景，她抿着嘴，在心里不断重复着“好莱坞”这三个字。她觉得自己是在梦中，一个美丽的梦，但她却拼了命地想醒过来。远处山上白色的Hollywood标志似乎越来越亮，越来越近，硕大的H像是一根抵在茉莉脖颈处的铁棍，让她呼吸不过来。

“Jasmine！”领班在厨房门口大声喊着，“客人们来了。”

茉莉深呼吸了一口气，整理好着装后，端起桌子上的一盘香槟酒走了出去。她看着走廊镜子中扮成兔女郎的自己：兔耳发箍，手腕上的白色毛绒手镯，几乎露出一半的臀部，和背后毛茸茸的圆球尾巴。她感到脸上一阵发热，可为什么呢？自己不是经常穿成这个样子给好莱坞明星们做派对侍应生的吗？怎么今夜突然就害羞了呢？茉莉自己知道原因，但她不愿意去回想。

她来到了原本空旷的客厅，现在客人们都来了，客厅看起来似乎小了一些。她在逐渐多起来的人群中穿梭着，笑容一直挂在脸上，可眼睛却在不停寻找；那个人，那个藏在她记忆里最温暖的地方的人。从他离开到现在已经多久了呢？

那个时候茉莉才十岁，可她却清晰地记得那个陪她玩了整个夏天的邻居叔叔。他们一起在门前的草地上开茶话会，他还会教茉莉怎么用除草机，可茉莉要使很大力气才能推动。现在她二十岁了，竟然已经过去了十年。多么美好的夏天，也许那才是个梦吧。

茉莉在屋子里游荡着，思绪也在过去流连忘返，她丝毫没有意识到自己的托盘已经空了。领班在房间对面喊了一句“Jasmine”，然后指了指她的托盘，提醒她去加酒。茉莉扭过头去，走向了厨房，可眼里仍然存留着他在阳光下的剪影。她快步走着，只想赶紧到厨房透一口气。而这时一只温暖的手突然搭上茉莉的肩膀，她转过身来，看到了那张熟悉的脸。

这强烈而又突然的冲击让她的大脑突然空白，她感到那白色的H此刻又在扼住自己的喉咙；茉莉张了张嘴，却一个字都说不出来。

“嘿，能帮我倒杯红酒吗？”

茉莉看着眼前人的脸，不敢相信自己每晚都能梦到的那个剪影此刻就站在眼前。她不知道要说什么，她只想扔下一切去拥抱他，去感受他像阳光一样充满力量的怀抱，去再次轻闻他头发间的茉莉花味。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Jasmine。”

“好的，Jasmine，你能帮我倒杯红酒吗？”

“好的，先生。”

Jasmine看着他的笑容，眼泪再也止不住。

“嘿，Brad Pitt！”

他转过身去，走向了那个朝他打招呼的人，并没有注意到Jasmine的眼泪。Jasmine也转过身，来到了厨房。她捂着脸抽泣着，再也没有力量站起来。

真的是他啊，真的是Brad。Jasmine知道他今晚会来这个派对，可她并没有准备好真正和他相见。

茉莉双手抱住自己，想象着是他的手臂，而这次的想象是那么真实；记忆里剪影也立体了起来，金黄色的头发，被太阳亲吻过的皮肤，还有那个笑容，那个温暖了一切的笑容……这么多年，她曾在电视上无数次看到Brad和他的笑容，可只有当他再次站到茉莉的眼前，她才意识到自己有多么想念那个夏天。

风好像吹起来了，棕榈树叶摇动的幅度也跟着大了起来。Jasmine端起重新摆满酒杯的托盘，走了出去。她没有倒红酒，因为她并不准备再一次和Brad相见。

客厅里站满了人，Jasmine举着托盘径直走向二楼的楼梯。余光中她看到Brad在角落里的沙发上坐着和别人聊天，她低下头看着地板，强迫他离开自己的视线。

二楼的主卧因为没有人进，侍应生们经常会来这里稍微偷一下懒。Jasmine端着酒盘径直走进了主卧，脸颊被眼泪完全打湿，越来越多的眼泪继续从她眼中流出。她拿起一杯香槟，一口气喝了个完全，再拿起第二杯，第三杯，托盘上五杯酒都变成了为她消愁的麻醉剂。

Jasmine躺在床上，望着天花板耀眼的的吊灯，她想起了那个夏天在太阳下的Brad。这是个梦，这是个梦，她不停地对自己说着。她想醒过来，她宁愿一辈子都再也见不到Brad，但这怎么可能呢？这可是好莱坞啊。

“Brad…”

Jasmine渐渐地沉入梦乡，而今夜的风也吹得越来越大了。

（二）

“Brad Pitt？你好，我是你的粉丝。”

Brad看着眼前这个古铜色皮肤的年轻亚洲男子，如果不是因为他的口音，Brad还以为他是加州人。

“你好，不好意思，你是？”

“哦，我是彭于晏，中国演员，你可以叫我Eddie。”

“好的，Ed。”

Brad喝了一口手里的香槟，他更喜欢喝红酒，而刚才那个侍应生却还没把红酒给他拿过来。Eddie坐在了Brad旁边，似乎有些拘谨。Brad用余光打量着这个中国演员，不知道为什么，他想起了自己年轻的时候。他觉得自己应该友好一些。

“嘿，Ed，”他转过身看向Eddie，将酒杯凑到他跟前，“喝香槟吗？”

Eddie显然有些惊讶，但他还是拒绝了：“谢谢，但是不了，我只喝红酒。”

Brad挑了一下眉，他对这个中国人开始感兴趣起来了。

“我也更喜欢红酒。”

“这么巧…我喜欢S&M，你不会也喜欢吧？”

正在喝酒的Brad听到这句话差点被呛住，他好不容易咽下嘴里的香槟后，尴尬得不知道要怎么回话。从红酒到性癖，这个中国演员可真敢说。

“你这算是性骚扰吧。”Brad饶有趣味地看着Eddie和他泛红的脸颊。Eddie笑着低下了头，他害怕Brad会生气，那可是Brad Pitt啊，自己怎么能这么冒犯他？Eddie有些后悔说出那句话，他不知道自己是怎么了，在Brad和他说第一句话的时候，他的脑子就不受自己控制了。

“不过你没说错，我也喜欢。”Brad说完这句话后，将酒杯放在了Eddie手里，然后就离开了。Eddie握着还留有Brad手温的酒杯，将里面的酒一饮而尽，这下他的脸更红了。

他看着Brad在房间里和别人交谈着，手中的酒杯空了再续。Eddie就这么默默观察了半个小时，他并不奢望Brad能够记住自己，只要能和他说上话，自己就很满足了。可令Eddie没想到的是，Brad竟然又朝着自己径直走过来。Eddie手里仍然握着那个杯子，目光停留在眼前人的身上。

“喝完了？不是只喝红酒吗？”还没等他回话，Brad又继续说道：“咱们去二楼吧，这里人太多了。”

“二楼？”

“嗯，我叫人帮我找了个hooker。”

“Hoo…Hooker ？”

这下轮到Eddie不知所措了。他看着Brad的眼睛，好像不明白他刚才在说什么。

“走啊，你不想来吗？”

Eddie放下了酒杯，跟着Brad来到了二楼。这是梦吗，他不停地问着自己，这是梦吗？他跟在Brad的身后，一股浓烈的酒味扑面而来，他知道Brad是喝醉了。也许只有喝醉了的Brad Pitt才会邀请自己做这种事吧。这是梦吗？Eddie不知道，但他不愿醒来。


End file.
